In recent years, in the field of agriculture and the like, it is performed to diagnose whether an abnormality occurs in a crop based on an image acquired by imaging the crop. The diagnosis of the crop is performed by imaging an image such as a moving image or a still image of the crop and analyzing the imaged image.
As a system configured to diagnose the crop, a configuration is disclosed for diagnosing whether an abnormality occurs by extracting data relating to the abnormality from the image (see Patent Document 1).